


What A F.. Up Family We Have Lex.

by sexydarkangel



Category: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor -, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex fathers teams up to brake them apart and  they found out way Jonathan really hates the Luther's</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A F.. Up Family We Have Lex.

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/68971443@N02/6542822007/)

Lex and Bruce walks into the penthouse hearing Martha and Jonathan voices.

Clark what are you doing?

“Martha leave the boy alone can’t you see he’s packing.”

 Lex closes the door behind him and walks in with Bruce behind him “hello Martha, Jonathan I wasn’t expecting you today.” “Where’s my husband?”

Martha turns to Lex “he’s in the bedroom packing.”

 Lex walks down the hall and hears the banging of draws opening and closing.  Lex walk in and looks at Clark “Clark honey what are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing Luthor I’m leaving you I don’t know why I married you Luthor’s don’t know how to love anybody their not capable of love.”  Clark grabs his bags and walk pass Lex in to the living room.

 Jonathan walks up to Clark and puts his hand on his shoulder “you ready son?”

Clark smiles at him “yes dad.”

 Lex looks from Martha to Jonathan and then back to Clark, “can someone please tell me what the  hell is going on here why I came home to my husband telling me he’s leaving me and his parent just happen to be here?

 Jonathan turns to Lex “you don’t love him you never loved him you was just using him to cover up your secret labs trying to make people think you changes but I always told him didn’t I that once a Luthor always a Luthor lets go son.”

Martha stands in front of Clark and holds his face in her hand and stare in his eyes      “Clark honey what’s going on here?”

 “Martha what are you talking about Clark is just seeing Luthor here for what he is?” “No Jonathan something wrong with him look at him he’s shaking.” Jonathan puts his hand back on Clarks shoulder and Clark stops shaking and stairs at Lex. Bruce looks at Jonathan then at Clark and notices that Clark has stopped shaking when his father touches him.

 “What are you doing to him.”

They all look at Bruce as he looks at Jonathan “I don’t know what you mean and you have no say in my family business Wayne.”

“Clark is my family Jonathan he’s my husband and has been for two years we have been together since he was 17 so I’m asking what the Hell you did to my husband.” Lex grabs Clark’s hand “Clark talks to me what is going on?”

“Don’t touch me!” Clark pushes Lex across the room.

  Lex goes flying across the room and hits the wall. Martha looks at Clark, then Jonathan who smiles “he is not your husband any more Luthor he was never supposed to be your husband you brain washed he into thinking you was someone you wasn’t now he sees you for what you are, nothing to him.” 

Bruce helps Lex up and holds Lex to him touching and making sure nothing is broken “You okay Lex?”

Next thing Lex and Bruce see is Clark in between them yelling at Bruce “stop touching him he’s my husband not yours.” 

Lex touches Clark arm “Clark?”

 Jonathan walks over to Clark to touch him but Bruce grabs his hand and turns it to face him and notices the ring on his finger with a green tip.

Martha turns to Jonathan “What the hell is that Jonathan?”

Clark looks at Lex and grabs his arm “Lex it hurts” Clark falls down to his knees holding on to his shoulder.  Clark on the floor with Lex holding him just repeating “Luthor don’t know how to love, Luthor don’t know how to love” then he pass out.

 They look at Jonathan as he backs up “why are you all looking at me I’m going to grab my sons bags and take him home come on Martha.

“Start talking now Jonathan or I’ll let Lex do whatever he wants to you!”

 Bruce looks at the ring he toke off his finger and “Lex the tip is made out of kryptonite.”

Martha starts crying “oh my god Jonathan what did you do to our son?”

“Help him to come back to being our son  ever since he got with Luthor he hasn’t been our son, I know what he’ll been doing behind Clarks back, Martha you seen how he’s been the last years he’s been sad and distant, it all his fault.”

Lex looks up at Jonathan “what the fuck are you talking about?”

 “I know about your affairs you be having behind my sons back I know about your daughter that you been paying her mother not to talk to the press about  she’s about 3 years old I’ve seen the pictures Luthor.”

Lex lays Clarks head down and walk over to Jonathan , Bruce stepped behind Lex and grab him “you stupid son of a bitch what, you been listen to my dad you been poisoning  Clark for how long, what for to get him away from the big bad Luthor well guess what my dad must be so proud of you he turn a Kent into a Luthor, I don’t have any children I’m sterol have been since the meteor shower. Clarks know it so no little Luthor out there that’s mine he played you.” “Clarks been depress the last year because the A.I. said he could combine our DNA so that we could have a children but I’ve been putting it off because I was scared to pass on the Luthor bad blood but now you have proven to me you don’t have to be born a Luthor to be a Luthor.”  Bruce let Lex go and Jonathan backs up from him and his cold eyes.

“You’re lying I seen the blood test papers your father gets his son back and I get my son back.”

Lex turns away and walks in to his and Clarks bedroom and come back out with a hand device and hold it over Clark and press the buttons Jor-el. “Yes Lex Luthor what is wrong with Kal-el?”  They all turn around to see the image or Clark’s father Jor-el standing in front of Lex. Can you please read the scan of Kal-el for me?” Jor-el scans Kal-el he is suffering from kryptonite poisoning and there little nanobot in his bloodstreams  they all look around as they hear  Luthor’s don’t know how to love over and over. Jor-el what is that that’s what Clark was saying before he passed out. That is what the nanobots are playing in Kal-el head they all coated in Kryptonite,  you need to bring him to me through the caves I’ll have the fortress ready.

“Thank you Jor-el.”

 “Do you need me to help you punish those who hurt Kal-el it is your right Lex Luthor as his mate.”

Lex looked at Jonathan “not right now Jor-el maybe after we get Kal-el back.” Lex grabs his phone and calls up for his helicopter and calls for Hope and Mercy to come to him. Bruce and Lex grabs Clark’s body and puts him on the couch. Jonathan come over to help them but Lex stops him “don’t you touch him ever again he’s my husband you and my father are never going to part of our lives again.” Hope and Mercy walks in I need you two to pick up my father and take him to the castles no phones no computer no contact with anybody he is not to leave there until you hear from me he is allowed to eat whatever is in the castle don’t let anybody see you thanks.”  Lex and Bruce carried Clark with them to the elevator with Martha with them “Martha?”

“I’m going with you Lex if I knew that Jonathan and Clark father and son’s outing was Jonathan and Lionel brainwashing project I would have never let it happen he loves you and no one is going to stop that, I’m so sorry Lex I wish I knew.”

Jonathan stood at the door of the penthouse “Martha I know you understand why I did it I did it for our family.”

“Jonathan you poison our son you tried to break up his marriage you lied to me you made a deal with the devil for what, you became someone I don’t know or want to know I don’t know when I’ll be back or if I’m ever coming back.” Martha  just shakes her head at him.

 Lex and Bruce put Clark between them as the helicopter toke of.

Bruce toke out his phone “Hello it’s me”

A sexy voice came over the phone “What can I do for you my sexy Dark Knight?”

“I need you to take care of   thing at home I’ll be gone for a couple of days, if longer I’ll call you.”

“Sure I’ll get Dick to make the rounds and maybe I’ll wear my new sexy skin tight purple and black outfit  with my new swords and give him a hand.”

“You know that’s not fair I’m supposed to see all your new outfits first.”

“Sorry boss better luck next time, be careful.”

Bruce hangs up and looks at Lex.

Is that Amber your assistant?’

“Yes, and no we are not sleeping together.”

Lex smirked at him “I didn’t say anything.”

Time they entered the cave it was dark and Lex had to feel around the walls to find were to put the disk “Damn I know it’s here somewhere.”

Martha grabbed his hand and held it “Lex take a breath and relax you got him here now take your time and feel the wall.”

“Thanks Martha.”

Lex found the spot and put the disk in and the cave walls opened him along with Bruce carried Clark in.

“Jor-el”

“Yes Lex Luthor put Kal-el on the table I will take care of him now.

They all looked as a red light pass though Clark from head to toe. Then two small robots came from out the wall and started to work on Clark.

“Jor-el what are they doing?”

“They are removing the nanobots  from Kal-el’s body.” “I’m sorry to inform you Lex Luthor but these nanobots have LexCorp on them.”

Lex shakes his head “how could my father use my nanobots  against  me and my family.”

“Lex what were the nanobot program to do ?” Bruce asks.

“I built them to help people  who needed tissue  repair.” “They was stolen about four months ago I knew it had to be an inside job but with me and all the  baby talk my mind has been all over the place.”  “He total perverted my work.”

Bruce put his hand on his shoulder “we will make him pay for this Lex.”

“You can’t kill your father Lex you are better than him, believe me I would like to kill him and my husband for what they did but…”

“I’m not going to kill him Martha just, makes him pay.” “Jor-el can the nanobot be reprogramed?”

“Yes Lex Luthor , what do you want me to make their function to be?”

“I’ll get back with you on that, thank you Jor-el.” “How is Kal-el doing?”

“Most of the nanobots are out now but I don’t know when Kal-el will  wake up.”

“Thank you Jor-el  can you bring us something to eat.”

“Of course  Lex Luthor we have made Martha’s apple pie that Kal-el like so much and fried chicken for you.” 

“Thank you Jor-el .”

After they ate Lex showed Martha to a bedroom to get some rest and promised to wake her up if anything happened. He stood by Clark and held his hand running his hand through his hair “if you make it through this we can have as many children you want I promise.” “Just come back to me my love I can’t be without you.”

It toke a week for Clark  to wake up and in that time Lex and Bruce with the A.I. help worked on leaking stories of Lionel being away from the press. Lex had the nanobot reprogramed with Lionel turning his life around retiring and traveling .He had it deliver into the  Brady Lionel liked. Lex knew Lionel would go through his rooms and make it seemed that Lionel found Lex secret stash . The day Clark wake up Martha was trying to get Lex to eat Bruce was around exploring the Fortress him being Batman and all he had to know his surroundings .

 Lex heard him first “Lex” “Lex”

Lex stood up and ran to the med lab and stop as he watched Clark trying to sit up calling his name. “I’m here Clark” Lex said as he grabs his hand, ”right here love.”

“Lex I had a bad dream you didn’t love me anymore you hated me and we keep trying to kill each other.” “Lex what happen why is we in the Fortress?” “Is that my mom?” Clark pulled up his sheet around him as he noticed that he has no clothes on.

Martha pulls her son into her arms and hugs him “Oh Clark I was so worried about you, you been out for a week.”

Bruce walks in “Clark nice to see that you’re up.”

“Will someone tell me what’s going on it must be bad if Bruce and my mom is here, Lex?”

“First let’s get you up and get you dress and feed how that is .” Lex smiles

“Okay I could eat but then ….”

“Yes we’ll talk I promise.

With Clark in the shower and Martha telling the A.I. what to have for dinner Lex and Bruce get time to talk.

“What do I tell him Bruce?”  

“The truth.”

“How do you tell your husband that their father betrayed them with the devils help?”

Bruce put his hand on Lex shoulder “just tell the truth he deserves it, it’s going to be hard for him to know his dad used him.”  

“Damn Bruce I hate to be the one to burst his bubble about his father, he loves him.”

“I’ll do it Lex I think maybe it’s my turn to  handle this.”

“Martha you don’t have to do this I can handle it.” Lex holds her hands

“No we are all family we will do this together.”

Clark walked in “Mom where’s dad ?”

“Clark honey sit down we have something to talk to you about it about your father.”

Clark sit Lex sit by him and holds his hand and smiles, Bruce stands against the wall and Martha sits across  from him. After Martha explains what happen with Lex jumping in to help her with some part. When they finished  Clark just looked him one to the other.

“I don’t understand dad would never try to hurt me are you sure that Lionel don’t make him do it, or maybe he has nanobot in him because he just wouldn’t, Lex you can check right , mom you know dad he just wouldn’t” Clark shakes his head as he starts to cry.

Lex holds him as he cries and runs his hand through his hair “Shhh it okay we’ll work this out.”

“How Lex your father I understand he’s evil he wants you back to try and control you, but mine Lex he tried to break us up he ….oh my god Lex he turn into your father.

Lex wiped Clark eyes and kisses them “we’ll be fine me and Bruce toke care of my father.”

They hear something like someone clearing there throat. “Oh sorry, with the help of the A.I. to.”

“Why thank you Lex Luthor  I just reprogramed the nanobot and saved Kal-el life.” They all smiled and tried to relax and eat.

Next thing they hear is Lex voice “if you make it through this we can have as many children you want I promise.”

“Lex Luther when would you like to start to work on the birthing chamber?”

Clark hugs Lex smiling  “can we Lex”

“Jor-el you play dirty”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about Lex Luthor.”

Martha and Bruce give a little smirk.

“Yes Clark we can as many as you want boy or girl?.” Lex kisses him on the lips.

Clark smiled again. "Boy or girl, doesn't really matter to me. This is all still very much a miracle. I mean, we . . . you and I are having a baby . . . together. I never even dreamed this. It's just . . . a miracle."

“I want two for now so one don’t have to be the only child.”

“Is that okay?”

He couldn't resist leaning in and tasting  Clark, who moaned and flung his head back hard. Lex carried on his exploration, nibbling and sucking, finding all the sensitive spots, which made Clark moan . He couldn't resist nibbling on Clark's top ridge just to hear it again.

"Please Lex," Clark whimpered, "Please."

Lex grinned and swallowed Clark . Clark's hands came down and cradled his head, he sucked harder than relaxed and let Clark fuck his mouth.

"I'm cuming," Clark screamed

"God. You feel so good, You're so fucking incredible," Lex murmured. Lex pulled back and pick up a jar and as Clark cums he let him spill into the jar.

 Clark fell to his knees, swiftly unbuckling and unzipping Lex's pants. A hard long dick lifted up to greet him. He stared at Lex's slick hard head, and then slid his mouth down the entire length. Lex groaned loudly as he started fuck Clark's mouth, bumping against his throat as if Lex had lost control over his body. He sucked Lex’s cock, massaging his tongue against the sensitive underside. Lex was moaning loudly as he bucked against Clark, his hands on Clark's head as he shoved his head harder against Clark's hips. When Lex arched against him, Clark began to suck his cock harder. Clark leaned back, letting Lex's cock pop out of his mouth he pick up a jar and as Lex cums he let him spill into the jar.

"Right here and now Lex I want us to promise each other that we will never leave each other."

Lex kissed his lips nice and deep “we already did that when we got married love now let’s give these little swimmers to  Jor-el and make a baby.”

After everybody had calmed down and talked about what happen Clark decided that he needed to go see his father and he wanted Lex to go with him and his mother would go to Bruce house. Clark and Lex land in the front yard and Clark picks up so groaning coming from the barn. He turned toward the barn and uses he x-ray and they covers his eyes. “Damn didn’t need to see that.”

Lex looks up at him “what did you see what’s going on do you see your father?”

“Yes and your father.”

“What why would my father be doing here he’s supposed be going on a cruise where he can get sea sick.”

“Well he’s leaning over my dad’s work table being fuck by my dad who’s yelling who’s this, and your dad is yelling  over and over all yours  John all yours .” “Lex what exactly did you program this antidotes to do to your father?”

“Not this just for him to hand over his company over to me and travel the world and leave me alone, booked him on cruise because he gets sea sick, but this is I don’t know what this is.”

“Oh my god here they come Lex.”

Clark and Lex turns toward the house like they was just going to walk in when  Clarks father yell for him.

“Clark what are you doing here I didn’t think you would ever want to see me again?”

Clark and Lex turns towards Jonathan and notice how close him and Lionel are walking together.

“Mmm dad what are you doing here I thought you was going away?”

Lionel smiles at Lex and Lex steps back he can’t remember when his father smiled at him and it reacted his eyes.

Lionel open his mouth to answer him but   Jonathan answered him ‘he came here to see me.”

Both Lex and Clark looked at both of them “and what was you to plotting to do to me or Lex next dad how could you do that to me your own son?”

Lionel touched Jonathan arm and then his face “it’s time love.”

Both Lex and Clark looked at each other as Jonathan touch Lionel’s hand “yes I guess it is time after what just happen between us.” he smiles

“Dad?”

“It started when I went away to play football for college that where I met Lionel.”

Lionel smiled “yes it was I wanted him the first time I seen him, but he just keep turning me down, which just made me want him more.”

“He finally wore me down and we stated dating under cover of course back then being gay could get you black listed.”

Lionel looked at them “Lex closes your mouth before something fly’s in it, it was good I was happy until my father found out about it, he told me to end it before he ends it for me.” “He wasn’t going to have a fagot for a son and his gold-digging hick making the Luther name look bad.” “At first I told him to go to hell I told Jonathan what happen and told him he could walk away but of course he’s stubborn.” ‘Well my father didn’t let it go next thing I know Jonathan end up in a football accident and end up losing his scholarship my father showed up the next day and told me to end it before someone gets killed he told me how long did I think I could last on love and no money because he would cut me off.”

“That night he came to my room and broke my heart he said that he don’t love me and that he was just with me to piss off his father that I wasn’t good enough for a Luther.”

Lionel grab his hand “you know way I did that now don’t you I didn’t want you dead I could learn to live with you hating me as long as you lived.”

Clark was in shock “but dad I thought you meet mom in college?”

Lex watched as Lionel tensed up at the thought of Martha meeting Jonathan.

“I did see was a volunteer who helped in the school rehab that I went for a year before I came home.” I hated the Luther’s for thinking that they could go around using people, the looks that Lex was giving you I seen it before I knew what it mint then Lionel keep coming around just felt like he was rubbing what happen to me in my face which just made me madder.”

Lionel looked at him “I watch him fall in love with you mother so when I couldn’t take it anymore I dropped out of school and join the business with my father and became the big bad bastard he wanted me to be.” “Then I thought I must of done something right in my life because I met and fell in love with your mother Lillian but that didn’t last she died and I hated the world after that again I lost a love I was never going to feel that lost or hurt again .” He walked over to Lex and put his hand on his shoulder “I tried to make you into me, I hated that you was stronger than me you held on to your love married him you didn’t need me you haven’t needed me since your mother died.” “My last thing I did was play on Jonathan fear of all thing Luther.” Lionel turned back to Jonathan “I’m sorry love seeing you more and more was killing me I was getting more depress which is very un Luther like I might add.”

Clark and Lex back up on to the steps and sat down and stared  at one to the other shaking their head.

“Clark say something.” Jonathan asked

“What about mom?”

“I love your mom Clark I really do” but he grabs Lionel hand “I love Lionel more always have I’m sorry if I’m letting you down.”

“NO no dad I want you to but happy I just never seen this coming, what about the farm, mom what are you going to do?”

“Well we both know that your mother is not going to forgive me for what I did to you and even if she did I don’t think she will forgive what we just did in the barn.”

Clark looks away.

Lex can’t believe what he just heard and what is going on “dad what do you want to do”

Lionel grabs Jonathans face and bring it down to him and kisses him nice and slow until Jonathan wraps his arm around him. When they pull away from each other Lionel turn around in Jonathan arms and looks straight at him “I want to be happy, I want to be loved I’m tired of all the games.”

Lex looks at him “but dad I put...”

“I know what you did Alexander I wouldn’t expect anything less of you but I already had one in me that if I ever got more in my blood stream it would shut down the program and flush them out I’ll send them back to you if you want.” Lionel move over to Lex and hugged him “I’m sorry son I wish I was more of a good father to you but you taught me something and I want to be happy with the rest of my life and spend it with someone that loves me and I love them back and is not after me money.” He turns to Clark “I’m sorry for what I made your father do…”

Jonathan yells “Lionel you didn’t…”

“Let me finish please, I sorry for braking up you family but I do love him if that helps.”

“I don’t know what to say, Lex?”

Lex holds his hand. “You mom has her government job she has us.”

Clark shakes his head and agrees with Lex. “What about the farm dad?”

“Well” Lionel says “I came over to tell your dad that I paid off the farm and to come away with me I think it’s pass time and no flannel never could get us to that.” Lionel was holding Jonathan hand “please love come away with me let’s go live some.”

Jonathan looks at Lionel and can see the person he fell in love with so many years ago “okay I’ll go pack.”

“Oh no you don’t I get to spoil you some what is the use of having all this money if I don’t get to spend some on you?’

“Okay but no funny colors and I do get some say.”

Lionel kiss him and leads him to the limo “sure love anything you say.”

“Mmm bye dad” Clark yells

Lionel and Jonathan both came back over and hugs then both and tell them they will be in touch and they love them. They wave as the limo leaves down the road.

“Oh my god Lex what am I going to tell my mom that dad left with Lionel Luther as his lover?’

“We could just hook her up with Alfred.”

Clark grabs Lex up “I don’t think that’s a bad idea, let’s run it pass Bruce.”

“You know Clark we have the whole house to our…”

Lex laughs as he finds his self-naked on the couch with a naked Clark kissing his neck.

                                  The End


End file.
